memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten
Ausdehnung Was ist die Quelle für die 8000 Lichtjahre Ausdehnung? In den Star Charts sind es nicht einmal 2000--85.176.13.45 05:32, 4. Dez 2006 (UTC) Mich würde mal interessieren in welche Richtung sich die 8000 Lichtjahre ausdenen sollen? Da der Weltraum bekanntermaßen keine Scheibe ist sondern ein Raum hat er ein Raumvolumen! Bitte jetzt nicht die Inquisition einberufen! Aber eigentlich müßte es heißen das die Föderation X*Y*Z LJ groß ist. Und hier wäre mal interessant in welche Richtng diese 8000 LJ gehen, nach X, nach Y oder nach Z? Oder muß man sich dies wie eine Kugel vorstellen? Mit einem Radius von 4000 Lichtjahren in jede Richtung? Vielen Dank im Voraus. --Al_Baker 16:12 MEZ , Jun 17. 2008 n. Chr., Erdenzeit!!! :Zur Quelle (erste Frage, inwzischen schon ein bisschen älter): . Und da wird nicht mehr gesagt als das (sie erstreckt sich über 8.000 Lichtjahre), keine Erklärung. Siehe auch Föderationsraum, Fußnote 1--Bravomike 16:54, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::ich bitte auch zu beachten das der Star Trek: Sternenatlas nicht Canon ist--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:59, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ??? Habe den Artikel mal nominiert, allerdings gibt es noch ein paar zu prüfende Punkte: * das mit den Sheliak war laut MA/en im 23. Jahrhundert, die Wiederbegegnung dann im 24. (?) * der Punkt des nichtexistierenden Geldes wird nicht erwähnt * Sektion 31 wird als "moralische Schattenseite" nicht erwähnt (ein Satz unter "Selbstverständnis") * einige Dinge wie die "Traditionen" beziehen sich mehr auf die Sternenflotte als auf die Föderation (POV, mehr über die Bezüge zur menschlichen Demokratie) * (...) --Memory 22:24, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Ich stimme dir zum größten Teil zu. Deshalb habe ich mal versucht, einige Erweiterungen hinzuzufügen: :* Punkt 1: kommt mir selber etwas spanisch vor :* Punkt 2: erledigt :* Punkt 3: erledigt :* Punkt 4: teilweise :Also der Punkt "Traditionen" gehört auch eher in den Sternenflotten-Artikel, deshalb habe ich ihn rausgenommen. Desweiteren habe ich versucht, ein paar Infos über die Wirtschaft und die Gesellschaft zu schreiben. Kann aber vermutlich noch erweitert werden ;) -- Sanyoh 23:37, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::ngh - naja, ich hatte nicht gleich an einen Absatz über die Geheimdienste gedacht, immerhin gehört der der SF eben auch zur SF und Sektion 31 operiert auch eher im Umfeld der Flotte. Ich hatte eher daran gedacht, dass auch erwähnt wird, das die Föderation (oder - mehr oder weniger - dazugehörende Einrichtungen) nicht immer den hehren Idealen folgen, mit den Geheimdiensten als Beispiel ;-) (pack die Traditionen unter Sternenflotte, dann nominieren wir den auch) --Memory 23:57, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) :::Das Problem ist eben, dass alles irgendwie ineinander verschachtelt ist: Die Föderation als Oberbegriff, dann die Sternenflotte und dann der Rest. Manchmal weiß ich selber nicht so recht, wo ich was einordnen soll, aber der Geheimdienst und Sektion 31 sind schon sehr wichtig, deshalb fand ich, dass sie etwas mehr als eine Randbemerkung verdient haben. Die "Traditionen" stehen bereits im Sternenflotten-Artikel. -- Sanyoh 00:04, 20. Aug 2005 (UTC) Vereinigt? Ist zwar vielleicht Korinthenkackerei, aber warum heißt es hier "Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten" und nicht "Vereinte Föderation der Planeten"? Letzteres ist nicht nur mehrmals genannt worden in den Serien/Filmen, sondern korrespondiert auch mit der offiziellen deutschen Benennung der UN - "Vereinte Nationen" statt "Vereinigte Nationen". *Das würd ich an diser Stelle auch gerne nocheinmal aufgreifen. Niemand hat sich bisher dazu geäussert, obwohl es doch sehr essentiell ist. Die "google-Indikation" zumindest ergibt: *"Vereinte Föderation der Planeten" : 2.410 Treffer *"Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten" : 1.610 Treffer Vielleicht reicht auch einfach ein redirect von "Vereinte" --Ken Keeler 19:08, 20. Okt 2005 (UTC) Auch wenn's hart ist, ich denke wir sollten es verschieben. (Links müßte dann Morn ändern) --Memory 01:19, 30. Nov 2005 (UTC) - Ok, ich sehe es gibt den Redirect schon. --Memory 01:23, 30. Nov 2005 (UTC) Was soll das genau bedeuten? Zur selben Zeit wird eine neue Verteidigungs- und Forschungsbehörde namens Sternenflotte ins Leben gerufen. Sie besteht aus dem Militär und Personal der einzelnen Mitgliedswelten, aber vor allem aus der nicht mehr existierenden Sternenflotte des 22. Jahrhunderts. : Ich nehme mal an du beziehst dich auf die beiden "Sternenflotten"? Die nicht mehr existierende des 22. Jahrhunderts war die gleichnamige Sternenflotte (nur) der Erde, die neu gegründete (auch 22. Jahrhundert) die der neuen Föderation (also mehrerer Welten). In den dazugehörigen Links kann man das bereits erkennen, sollte vielleicht auch noch in den Text... 7*8? 14:58, 6. Mai 2006 (UTC) :: ich halte das alles für spekulation. wer sagt denn das die ENT sternenflotte nicht die selbe ist wie die TOS,TNG,DS9 und VOY sternenflotte? ich würde denken, nachdem sich diese welten vereinigten gingen sämtlicher schiffe der millitärs in die sternenflotte über--15:51, 6. Mai 2006 (UTC) Das ist auch wieder so eine dämliche Sache. Ich halte es eigentlich genauso, wie mein User vor mir: *In TOS gab es die United Earth Space Probe Agency, deren Teil die Enterprise laut Kirk sein sollte. *In Voyager kann ich mich an ein Zitat erinnern, dass die Crew des Schiffes aus soundsoviel hundert Menschen besteht, im Vergleich zu Außerirdischen überproportional viel, was für eine Erdorganisation spricht. *Die Sternenflotte des 22. Jahrhunderts ist, was Design, Institutionen, Uniformen und Ränge angeht der direkte Vorgänger zu der Sternenflotte in den späteren Folgen. *Die Sternenflotte benennt ihre Schiffe auch im 24. Jahrhundert fast ausschließlich mit Namen, die von der Erde stammen. *Es gibt weiterhin vulkanische Schiffe anderen Designs, die scheinbar nicht unter dem Kommando der Sternenflotte stehen. Auf der anderen Seite gibt es absolut keine andorianischen, vulkanischen etc. Designelemente in der späteren Sternenflotte. > Außerirdische Schiffsverbände wurden nicht in die angeblich neu geschaffene Sternenflotte integriert *Es gibt zwar Vulkanische Schiffe, aber keine explizit genannten Erdenschiffe. Es sei denn, man betrachte die der Sternenflotte als solche. etc. etc... Man fragt sich, wo die Schiffe all der anderen 150 Föderationsmitglieder sind?! Ich hab z.B. im Dominionkrieg keines gesehen! (obs wohl ne Klausel für neue Mitgliedswelten gibt, ihre Schiffsverbände zu verschrotten? -.-) -- Wunder-PILLE 17:12, 7. Mai 2006 (UTC) :Die Frage habe ich mir auch schon öfters gestellt. Vergleicht man allerdings die offenbar auch 2161 noch aktuellste Erdflottenklasse "NX-Klasse" mit der Daedalus-Klasse, zeigen sich schon gewisse Unterschiede (kugelförmige "Untertassensektion", sekündärer Rumpf). Ein Erklärungsversuch wäre vielleicht, dass die neuen Föderationsmitglieder einfach keine neuen Schiffe mehr bauen sondern meinetwegen ihre Technologie in die der Föderationssternenflotte einbringen. Und so riesige Flotten haben die meisten Mitglieder wohl auch nicht gehabt, z.T. gar keine. Nebenbei sind viele Föderationsmitglieder ehemalige Erdenkolonien. :Die Tatsache, dass sich in der Daedalus-Klasse und erst recht in den späteren Klassen praktisch keine Elemente der andorianischen, tellaritischen oder vulkanischen Designphilosophie wiederfinden könnte ich auch nur damit erklären, dass das Erdendesign grob doch als das tollste erkannt wurde. Da wir eigentlich nichts wissen über die Zeit zwischen 2161 und 2265 ist auch nicht gesagt, dass bspw. die Schiffe der Imperialen Garde alle außer Dienst gestellt wurden. Nur halten sich die meisten Schiffsklassen nicht 100 Jahre lang (Ausnahmen ausgeschlossen) und so sind die halt mit der erstarkenden Sternenflotte langsam ausgestorben.--Zottamann 18:14, 7. Mai 2006 (UTC) Welche Staatsform? Das fehlt mir noch irgendwie. Aber schreit bitte nicht sofort "Natürlich Demokratie!" - nämlich so natürlich ist das nicht. Auf dem Bild, wo der Föderationsrat abgebildet ist, befinden sich überdurchschnittlich viel Militärs mit dabei. Für mich sieht das daher eher als Militärdiktatur aus. Das muss nichts negatives sein: Wenn die Menschen nicht mehr für sich, sondern für die Gemeinschaft arbeiten, dann könnte auch eine Diktatur funktionieren. Ansonsten: Erklärt mir bitte die militärische Präsenz im Rat. Danke schön!--84.171.126.22 21:24, 7. Okt 2006 (UTC) :das wird zwar nicht durch irgendwelche Fakten aus dem Film unterstützt, aber meiner persönlichen Meinung nach, ist der "Rat" aus ST4 eher ein Kontrollausschuss o.ä.; auch darf man nicht davon ausgehen, dass alle Anwesenden Mitglieder des Rates sind, denn Gillian sitzt zum Schluss auch im Auditorium, und ich bezweifle, dass sie derart schnell in den Rat aufgenommen wurde. -- Kobi 08:15, 11. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::außerdem muss noch gesagt werden, dass die Sternenflotte zwar die Kriege führt, sich selbst aber nicht wirklich als Militär versteht, sondern Primär als Forscher und Botschaft der Föderation, erst danach als Sicherheitskräfte und erst als allerletztes als Streitkräfte.--Bravomike 07:47, 4. Dez 2006 (UTC) Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern das bei Star Trek 4 gesagt wird das es sich bei dem Geremium um den Förderationsrat handelt. Viel mehr wird gesagt das Kirk sich vor dem Kriegsgericht verantworten muss und das verhanden sein von Militärs in einem Krieggericht muss ich ja wohl nicht weiter erleutern. Warum sollte der Fördertionsrat auch Strafprozesse duchführen.Das ist ja wohl eher eine Schache des Oberstengerichtshof. Da es sich bei Kirk aber um einen Angehörigen des Militärs handelt wird ja näturlich auch von einem Kriegsgericht verurteilt. Desweitern bin ich der Meinung das sich eine Diktatur und ein Arbeiten für die Gemeinschaft ausschließen. Ich bin nachwie vor der meinung das es sich bei der Förderation um eine Republik handelt. --11:50 8.6.07 Ich würde eher sagen das die Föderation in gewisser hinsicht eher mit unserer Heutigen UNO zu vergleichen ist. In der UNO ist es egal Welche Staatsform man hat und es gibt ja auch einen UN-Rat mit Abgeordneten aus allen Mitgliedsländern. Das einzige was anders ist bei der Föderation ist das man um aufgenommen zu werden keine Diktatur oder so sein darf. In dieser Hinsicht ähnelt es eher unserer EU (in der EU darf man auch nicht rein wenn man eine Diktatur ist) :::Also laut der Aussage von Benjamin Sisko in Das verlorene Paradies - "Wenn ein vom Volk gewählter Präsident gestürzt wird und die Sternenflotte die direkte Kontrolle über die Regierung bekommt, dann hört sich das für mich nach Diktatur an und ich bin sicher, dass ich ganz bestimmt nicht der Einzige bin, der so denkt." - ist die Staatsform der Erde zumindest eine Demokratie. Allerdings nehme ich auch an, dass dies für andere Welten gelten soll. Denn er sagt außerdem in der Episode, dass andere Welten der Föderation sich das nicht gefallen lassen würden und als z.B. Bajor in Die Übernahme zum alten Kastensystem zurück will, meint Sisko, dass dies eine Mitgliedschaft in der Föderation ausschließt. Akorem Laan und Winn Adami sind sich dessen bewusst.--Tobi72 06:54, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ich würde auch unterstellen das es sich nicht um eine festgefügte Staatsform handelt, sondern eher mit der EU oder mit der NATO zu vergleichen ist. Wobei es der NATO eher in ihren Anfängen ähnelte und sich nun mehr und mehr Richtung EU entwickelt. Verschieden Planeten mit lokalen Regierungen, und der Föderation als Zentrale Gewalt. In Europa gibts ja nun auch nicht die Staatsform, wenn gleich sicherlich Demokratische Elemente innerhalb der lokalen Regierungen überwiegen werden. Trotzdem erkenne ich keinen Wiederspruch zwischen Förderation, und Völkern die sich beispielsweise noch in einer Monarchie befinden würden. Fotoalbum????? :Andererseits sah man in Captain Picards Familienalbum in " ", dass das Datum der Föderationsgründung der 11. Oktober war. Also ist das Datum des 8. Mai 2161 (siehe oben) wieder in Frage gestellt. Wo sieht man denn das?? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:38, 31. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :siehe: It's Federation Day!--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:33, 1. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Is doch aber im Film garnich zu sehen! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:49, 1. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::Zu shen war es, mein ich, nicht direkt. Aber dieser Zeitungsartikel, auf den Shisma schon durch den Link hingewiesen hat, befindet sich aber in dem Album. Ich weiß jetzt nur auch nicht direkt, wie sehr das canon ist. --HenK | discuss 10:53, 1. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ja, ok, in der Diskussion zu "It's Federation Day" wurde schonmal diskutiert, im Film wars nich zu sehen, es war im Album, wurde nur nich gezeigt. Is aber canon, da es ja drin war^^ und ja bewusst geschrieben war. Danke für die Antworten. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:57, 1. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::Jo. Vielleicht sollte ich auch mal öfters die Diskussionen lesen :) --HenK | discuss 11:09, 1. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Wirtschaft - Kommunismus Hallöchen! Mir fehlt in dem Abschnitt über die Wirtschaft der Hinweis, dass die Wirtschaft doch recht kommunistisch aufgebaut ist; Daneben sind in der Wirtschaft die meisten kommunistische Ideale zu finden, beispielsweise, dass es kein Geld, keine Armut etc. mehr gibt, sowie die Menschen nicht mehr für sich, sondern für die Gemeinschaft arbeiten (was ja auch Picard in Der erste Kontakt bestätigt...)! Aufgabe der Förderation Die Aufgabe der Föderation darin zu sehen den Weltraum zu erforschen, ist glaube ich etwas verfehlt. Das ist Aufgabe der Sternenflotte. Viel eher wird doch Aufgabe der Förderation etwas in der Art sein, ihre Mitglieder zu schützen, Wohlstand und Friede zu fördern, etc. Anzahl der Kolonien also im skript von antwortet Kirk auf Cochanes frage, was denn so abgeht in der Galaxie mit We're on a thousand planets and spreading out.. Ob dieses "Wir" die Föderation ist oder die Menschheit im Allgemeinen oder ob damit überhaupt Kolonien gemeint sind oder doch eher Besuche Weiß ich nicht. Was meint ihr? -- 20:37, 31. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Naja, man sollte es schon in Kombination betrachten. In sagt Picard, dass die Föderation 150 Mitglieder hat. Damit bezieht er sich entweder auf die Anzahl der Völker, welche im Föderationsrat vertreten sind oder Planeten/Hauptwelten welche eine Vertretung haben. Wenn dann in TOS von tausenden Planeten gesprochen wird, werden das dann die restlichen Welten sein, welche eben nicht eigenständig vertreten sind. Das sind dann Kolonien, Außenposten, planetare Sternenbasen, Minen, wissenschaftliche Beobachtungsposten etc. Da es aber "Tausende" sind, kann man durchaus sagen, dass die Föderation 1000+ Kolonien besitzt. Selbst planetare Sternenbasen und Außenposten zählen im weitesten Sinne als Kolonie, sind sie doch ständig besetzt. --Mark McWire 22:03, 31. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :obenstehender Beitrag hierher übertragen von Diskussion:Vereinigte FÃ¶deration der Planeten durch Bravomike 22:40, 31. Jan. 2012 (UTC)